


La Belle Dame sans Merci

by LilaandtheFaeries



Series: Freely we serve because we freely love [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Crossover, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaandtheFaeries/pseuds/LilaandtheFaeries
Summary: Modern AUOctober 20th 2019Former auror Tina Goldstein could never imagine something worse than following an eccentric magizoologist around New York trying to arrest him and his niffler for an entire day but she has to  change her mind when she crosses paths with a ghost from her past.Who is Lila Morozova? A writer, an assassin or just a victim?The only thing that Tina knows for sure is that Lila was supposed to be death.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Male Character(s), Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Newt Scamander/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Freely we serve because we freely love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Lurking in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people this is my first fanfiction.  
> I wrote this thing after a night of binge watching Fantastic Beast and Killing Eve. English is not my first language so I want to apologize for all the mistakes that I surely have made.  
> The story is set nowadays but the magical world is very similar to the one we see in the Fantastic Beasts movies.  
> The main character is kinda similar to Killing Eve's Villanelle and in this story Wizards and Shadowhunters coexist but you don't have to necessarily know both to understand the story (There will be TDA spoiler at some point).  
> I will probably publish a new chapter every week.

[Soundtrack](https://youtu.be/C1iV_w1gyio)

Calle de la Bissa didn't look at all like an ordinary venetian street was supposed to look like at 3:50 in the morning, it was empty except for a figure standing in front of one of the souvenir shops looking at the miniatures of gondola boats exposed behind one of the dusty windows. There were no tourists and everything was silent except for the sound of a rat scampering somewhere in the dark.

The woman was wearing a long coat and a black felt hat, apparently she was waiting for someone. A casual passer-by would find the scene unusual, a young woman with expensive looking clothes standing in the middle of a dirty and deserted street looking at a closed shop while humming something under her breath, but Lila Morozova was not an ordinary person and the man she was waiting for was slowly approaching her too drunk to notice the finely inlaid dagger she was holding. She had bought it during her last trip to India where she had been sent to kill a British muggle diplomat, it was an extremely beautiful weapon with Burmese sapphires nestled on the gold covered handle and orchids engraved delicately on the curved blade. For a year she had been working for a group of rich muggles with an excessive amount of money to waste and too much delusions of grandeur in their minds. They paid her well and made the muggle authorities leave her live in peace ignoring the amount of trouble she was causing around the globe. She was raised as a muggle and she didn't want to abandon her reality yet, the Magical world was interesting and wonderful sometimes but the majority of the wizards had the same mindset of someone who lived at the beginning of the 20th century. 

With a sudden snap Lila sank the blade of the dagger in the side of the man's neck, his name was Giuseppe Mancini owner of one of the most important companies in Northern Italy. Rich men were her favorite people to kill because she never felt guilt for their deaths. After wiping clean her blade on the white shirt of her victim and hiding in in her purse she slowly started to walk away. Ten minutes later Lila was sitting in a miraculously open bar with a glass of prosecco in front of her, after the waiter placed a piece of cake on the table she reached for her purse, the person that gave her the address of Giuseppe Mancini's lover had also an envelope for her that contained a ticket for New York and the home address of her next target. She checked the date on the ticket snorting, her flight was supposed to leave early in the afternoon of that day.

<La mia vacanza in Sicilia dovrà aspettare*> she muttered to herself.

* _My vacation in Sicily will have to wait_


	2. Our Lady of Holy Death

[Soundtrack](https://youtu.be/gVtQ-O_C4SQ)

When Tina Goldstein woke up that morning she knew in the deepest part of her mind that the day she was about to start was going to be a Hell on Earth.

First the meeting with an eccentric British magizoologist named Newt Scamander who was wondering around the city with a case full of some of the rarest and most dangerous beasts one could find on the planet. 

And then when Tina finally found out that Newt and his no-maj friend were destroying the zoo of Central Park she saw her. 

Lila Morozova was sitting in front of one of those crazy donut places that the no-majes seemed to like too much. At first glance Tina thought that at last the ghost she was dreading to meet had reached her, but the light tan on Lila's normally cadaveric pale skin and her now long hair proved her otherwise, she was also eating something suspiciously covered in rainbow frosting and Tina was pretty sure that no ghost would ever attempt suicide like that.

The last time Tina Goldstein saw Lila Morozova she was laying on the ground in an abandoned match factory in Oregon, covered in her own blood after being stabbed to death. Someone had placed a rose next to her, the petals falling in the expanding blood puddle. The corpse disappeared in a fire that consumed the factory. No further investigation was considered necessary. 

Lila told her a story once about the most beautiful death person in the world. In 1918 in the Sicilian city of Palermo a little girl died of pneumonia at age two, her father begged a famous embalmer to protect his daughter from the ravages of time that the Death was preparing for her. After a century she still layed undisturbed in the catacombs of the city surrounded by the bones of the rich wrapped in their luxurious garments and by the bones of the poor with a few rags barely covering the miserable remains. A silent Danse macabre. 

For two years Lila had been the constant protagonist of Tina's nightmares.

In the catacombs of an ancient city burned by the summer sun Lila slept peacefully. Her lifeless body was adorned like the skeletons of the saints, rubies on her fingers and dark pearls in her hair. She was wrapped in a purplish red cloak and a black rose was rotting in her dead grip. Infernal flames protected the gates of her eternal resting place. 

Slowly Tina started to walk away, she needed to find a safe place to Disapparate. 

Lila was not her problem anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋  
> The story that Lila told to Tina is real and if someone wants to know more about it here you go: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rosalia_Lombardo  
> Sorry again for the grammatical mistakes, I'm trying to improve my writing skills.  
> I hope that everyone is having a good day


	3. Still got it

_[soundtrack ](https://youtu.be/LGz98WdA2vA) _

Newt Scamander was starting to think that trouble would never fail to find him no matter where in the world he would go and to be honest he was glad that his trip to New York wasn't boring like he had imagined it.   
He wasn't upset with Tina because she tried to sell him to the Macusa, he knew that she was guided by her sense of duty and by the desire of being accepted again among the aurors. And he didn't mind having around the newly formed and very bizarre group either, he rather enjoyed their company.  
Newt wasn't used to have other people around, he only felt accepted when he was with his beasts. He had never felt welcomed among other wizards, they wouldn't understand his obsession for magical creatures because they considered them a bunch of parasites. Even the clever Tina thought that he was writing a pest control manual when he first mentioned his book.  
The meeting with Tina, Jacob and Tina's sister Queenie had placed him in front of a truth he had been ignoring for too long, he missed having around people he could call friends. Of course he had his creatures and he loved them with his whole heart but sometimes his sense of loneliness would take over his mind. And now he realized that the moment of goodbyes was getting closer every second.  
He settled the case on the ground holding carefully the tea pot where one of his Occamies was enjoying an insect, finally all of his creatures were safe.  
He was about to tell the others to follow him in the case when a loud crash shook them all from their serenity.Tina and Queenie surrounded Jacob protectively raising their wands. Newt quickly closed the case. They started to move towards the stairs where the sound came from.

A carton full of thin glass toys and Christmas decorations had fallen on the floor and a young woman was sitting nearby laughing and trying to keep something out of the Niffler's grip. Newt sighed, the little animal must have escaped from the case when they were all distracted with the Occamy.  
<No...> he heard Tina whisper. Of course she was upset, the woman was probably a muggle, one more to obliviate.  
But the intruder had stopped her fight against the Niffler and was looking at Tina. She wasn't laughing anymore, now her face was terribly serious, she looked like a marble statue and after a long moment of uncertainty she put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
<Porpentina, long time no see> her voice was cold with a bit of an accent that Newt couldn't recognize.   
Tina started to slowly move towards the young woman that jumped up while still holding the Niffler as if it was a cat, her free hand was covered in blood, she must have cut herself with the glass splinters that were scattered on the floor. Newt got near the woman, if she knew Tina she was probably a witch so he could probably get back his Niffler without excessive explanations. She looked at him with curiosity and handed the Niffler.

<I think this little guy is yours> her new smile wasn't cold at all and it made her look younger <but he probably has something that belongs to me...> she stopped when she saw that the Niffler was handing her a ring with a black gemstone on the top.  
<Oh thank you sweetie> her voice had changed completely from cold and distant to the kind of tone that people usually use with children, Newt took delicately the Niffler from her arms babbling a thank you while walking back to his case.  
<You should have been death> Tina had apparently recovered from her status of shock, she was now holding her wand between her and the woman, her hand was still trembling.  
<Really? Why does everyone think that I am the one that shouldn't be alive?> the cold tone was back, now her accent was more accentuated, Newt recognized it as Eastern European maybe Russian mixed with something else.  
<Lila... > Queenie was still shielding Jacob but she looked at the newcomer with pity in her eyes.   
<Don't even try to read my mind Queenie! You have no right to do it> shuttered Lila, her face had changed, she looked like a wounded wild cat ready to attack everyone that dared to approach her. She took out a wand from the inside of her trench coat leaving a red stain on the powder pink fabric.  
<They thought you were death, that's why no one came to take you out of the factory. You were so scared... > Queenie's voice was merely a whisper.  
<Okay can someone explain what is going on here?> it was Jacob who talked, looking at the three women slightly alarmed.  
<Jacob, Newt, this is Lila Morozova, we used to work together> Tina had completely recovered back to her usual composure.   
Lila looked at her raising one eyebrow <I already have a bad reputation Porpentina. Please don't ruin it more by making people think that I used to work with the Americans>  
Tina rolled her eyes but she shyly smiled <We actually need your help. After all you are the best detective I've ever worked with>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 👋  
> I don't think I will be able to publish frequently because I need to study for my exams.  
> Also sorry for the grammatical mistakes, I say it all the time and it's annoying I know.  
> I want to thank the two kind souls that left kudos, I really appreciated it🖤  
> I hope everyone is doing well


End file.
